What a Jealous Freak!
by keikopanda102
Summary: One-shot about Rolo and Lelouch because there aren't nearly enough of these! XD yes, major Yaoi! Lemon, Lemon, Lemon! XD Hope you enjoy!


**One-shot about Rolo and Lelouch because there aren't enough of this pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Lelouch or Rolo...**

**Here we go!**

**__________________________________________________**

**Jealousy**

Magenta eyes stare out the window of the student council room at Ashford Academy. A leaf falls past the glass and the boy sighs. Another pair of deeper purple eyes glance up from a book.

"Rolo? Are you ok? You've been very distant for the past few days..." Lelouch asks his mock brother kindly.

Rolo snaps out of his daze and looks back at the ebony haired boy. He smiles uncomfortably as he stammers,

"N-no brother. I'm fine."

Suddenly Rivalz comes up behind Rolo and wraps his arms around him. Rolo gets a surprised look on his face as Rivalz says,

"Lulu is right Rolo! You need to cheer up and be more social!"

"O-ok..." Rolo stutters out.

"You too Lelouch! Stop reading your silly book and join the conversation" Shirley complains loudly.

Lelouch smiles apologetically at her. Rolo's eyes glaze over and he turns back toward the window. Lelouch notices this and frowns. He stands up and walks over to Rolo. He places a hand on the boys shoulder which makes him jump slightly. He turns around with wide eyes. Lelouch smiles back kindly as he says,

"Rolo, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Rolo just nods silently. He stands up without looking away from Lelouch. They walk outside the classroom and into the hall. Lelouch looks around then grimaces and leans his body over Rolo's, pinning him to the wall. Rolo whimpers slightly.

"I know something is wrong Rolo, tell me what it is." Lelouch commands.

Rolo blushes and turns his head as he responds, "It's nothing..."

Lelouch places his mouth right next to Rolo's ear and whispers, "I know your lying, little brother..."

Rolo's heartbeat quickens. He closes his eyes and holds his breath. Lelouch's lips brush his skin as he says seductively,

"Tell me..."

"Y-you spoke to Nunnally the other day, o-on the phone..." Rolo pants out.

Lelouch pulls away to stare into Rolo's eyes.

"Yes, did I ever thank you for that?"

Rolo shakes his head slowly. Lelouch nods, "Thank you. That was very important to me..."

Rolo looks down sadly. Lelouch lifts up the younger boys chin up and asks,

"What about it?"

"She's your real sibling... not me..." Rolo sighs.

"But your pretending to be my little brother right now. I promised you I would make our lives happy didn't I? Trust me."

"Then why did you have to talk to her? Do you still want to protect her and be her big brother...?" Rolo asks quietly.

Lelouch sighs. "I've been watching over her my entire life. She was always my whole world... Now she is being protected by Suzaku. She doesn't need me anymore. For a while I didn't know what I was going to do. I'm just focusing on being Zero..."

Rolo stares at Lelouch as he continues,

"Was that all you were worried about, Rolo? If you wanted to be sure I wouldn't leave you to protect Nunnally, don't worry."

Rolo looks up at his fake brother with wide eyes. Lelouch smirks and strokes his "little brother's" cheek softly.

"Your jealousy is awfully cute, Rolo..." He says while thinking, _Interesting... It seems this pawn has fallen in love with me. I suppose I have grown somewhat fond of him as well... And he does look oh-so-adorable pushed against the wall like this... _

Lelouch decides to take advantage of this newfound information. His smirk widens as he moves his knee in between Rolo's legs. Rolo lets out a choked whimper.

Lelouch then grabs both of Rolo's wrists and pushes them above the boys head. He leans down and presses his lips into the dip connecting Rolo's neck with his chest, having sneakily unbuttoned the boys uniform a few moments ago. He moves his mouth upward slowly, each kiss making the boy under him pant harder.

Lelouch finally makes it up to Rolo's mouth. He looks into pinkish purple eyes for a moment before placing his lips on Rolo's. As he does this he lifts his knee up higher, rubbing the younger boys hardness through his pants.

When Rolo feels this he lets out a muffled yell. Lelouch just smirks and deepens the kiss, pulling Rolo's lips to his. When he finally releases Rolo's mouth the boy pants for a moment before saying,

"Lelouch, What are you doing...!?"

Lelouch just smirks down at him and replies, "You know you want it little brother..."

For a second, Rolo's eyes widen but then they become impassive and he says monotonously,

"You're right..."

He leans forward and captures Lelouche's lips. Lelouch is surprised for a moment then he just laughs to himself and pulls Rolo away from the wall. He drags the surprised boy to his room and lets him fall on his bed, Lelouch falling on top of him.

Rolo nibbles Lelouch's bottom lip and the older boy responds in a similar fashion. While they're make out session continues Lelouch slips a hand under Rolo's shirt. He lifts the shirt over the younger boys head then begins to explore his chest. He finds a pert nipple and squeezes it lightly. Rolo arches his back.

Lelouch sneakily slides his tongue into his 'little brothers' mouth. Rolo takes it in impatiently. He uses his own tongue to caress Lelouch's making the exiled prince moan from pleasure.

Now it's Rolo's turn to smirk as he lifts his hips up and presses his pelvis against the older boys, rubbing it against Lelouch's erection. Lelouch moans but he also notices how Rolo has gotten more brave. _We can't have that... _He thinks devilishly.

He uses one hand to hold Rolo's wrist above his head as he uses his other hand to snake into the boys pants. When he wraps his hands around Rolo's member the boy lets out a strangle cry.

"N-no Lelouch!"

Lelouch is surprised at Rolo's outburst so he looks up without taking his hand off the boys throbbing shaft. When the Britannian prince looks into Rolo's eyes he falters for a moment. Those big, colorful orbs are shimmering with unshed tears. Rolo's bottom lip is shaking slightly. Lelouch quickly takes his hand away and rests it on Rolo's hip instead as he looks down questioningly at him.

Rolo's emotions betray him. He cannot keep them contained as he stutters,

"B-brother, d-do you l-love me?"

Lelouch's eyes widen when he hears this. He then smiles a sweet smile and answers,

"Of course I do, Rolo. You're my little brother..."

He starts to move his hand lower again before the younger boy cries out again,

"What about S-Shirley?"

Lelouch looks up again and frowns. "What about her?"

"D-do you love her too?" Rolo mumbles quietly.

Lelouch looks startled as he says, "What makes you think that?!"

Rolo turns his had as he says, "It's obvious she likes you... and she's cute... I guess..."

Lelouch stokes Rolo's cheek softly as he says, "_You're _cute."

Rolo blushes as Lelouch kisses his hand lightly and begins to snake his own down into the boys pants again. Rolo hesitates once again. Lelouch stops to look up into the boys eyes, again.

Rolo gulps then stutters,

"W-what about Kallen...? ... a-and C.C.? ...Kaguya? D-do you want them?" Rolo's voice has taken on a slightly more malicious tone as he asks this.

Lelouch's bright, calculating eyes narrow. He observes Rolo for a moment before sliding his hand through his long dark hair in that oh-so-dramatic way he does and says,

"Kallen may be sexy but her loyalty is purely to Zero, our relationship is completely work related. She can also be quite annoying some times... The witch and I have a deal and I plan to follow through on my end. If that means she must stick around for the time being, so be it. And Kaguya? She is 14 years old! And she knows we cannot truly marry. She is just a political figure after all. Were you really worried over these simpleton girls...?"

Through Lelouch's speech Rolo stares at him wide eyed but when he finishes Rolo turns away and blushes.

Lelouch smirks and plants another gentle kiss the younger boys lips. When he releases Rolo's tender lips he says,

"Like I said before little brother... even though your jealousy is almost _too_ cute... you need not worry..."

Rolo is paralyzed for a moment before Lelouch's words sink in and he throws his arms around the older boys neck yelling, "Big brother!" He even wraps his legs lightly around Lelouch's hips, straddling him. Lelouch is surprised for a moment but then he just smiles and hold Rolo closer to him.

Rolo then pushes away from Lelouch's chest to look at his face. Their eyes meet only for a second before they press their lips together once again and continue the way they were before Rolo's insecurities had interrupted.

Lelouch's hand now slips, unquestioned, into Rolo pants. While not surprised like last time, Rolo still gasps at the contact when Lelouch brushes his manhood lightly, soon grasping it and pumping.

Lelouch continues to pleasure Rolo as he takes off the boys last shreds of clothing along with his own. After the offending garments are removed, Lelouch places his mouth near Rolo's length. He tickles it with his breath making the younger boy ball the sheets up in his fists. Lelouch smirks at Rolo's reaction then gently kisses the tip, already slightly wet from pre cum.

Rolo gasps and arches his back. Lelouch grips his brothers hips and forces them back on the bed so he take Rolo in deeper without the worry of being choked. He continues with his ministrations thoroughly enjoying his little brothers reactions. His tongue swirls around and touches on the many sensitive nerves in that particular appendage of the male body. Rolo struggles to remain still, he lets out his feeling vocally instead.

"O-oo-oooooh! B-brother!!!!!"

Lelouch starts to hum innocently but that simple action pushes Rolo over the edge. He shivers violently as he releases in the other boys mouth. Lelouch instantly swallows the sticky liquid then lays down next to a panting Rolo.

Lelouch ignores his painfully throbbing erection as he sweeps a few loose strands of hair from Rolo's face. It only takes Rolo a moment before he notices Lelouch's still hard manhood. He reaches his hand down and starts to pump just like Lelouch was doing to him moments before.

At first Lelouch responds to the touch by moaning but then he grabs Rolo's hand and looks into the startled boy's eyes. Lelouch smiles as he says,

"I can think of a better way to handle this..."

Rolo's eyes widen then they just go blank as he releases Lelouch and positions himself with his ass sticking up in the air and his arms in front of him. Now it is Lelouch's turn to look surprised.

"Rolo, w-what are you doing?" he asks.

Rolo doesn't move as he answers him. "I've assumed the position."

Lelouch is still perplexed but then he scowls and turns Rolo over while placing his body over the surprised boys.

"What are you talking about Rolo?"

Rolo stutters out his answer. "I-I did what I was supposed to do right? It's been a while since-"

"What are you talking about Rolo?" Lelouch asks, more firmly this time.

Rolo stares up at him, confused. "A-aren't you going to relieve yourself using me?"

Lelouch looks startled and slightly disgusted. "Relieve myself...? I was going to have sex with you Rolo. And I would never use you for something like tha- anything!"

Rolo just mutters a quiet, "Oh..."

Lelouch is still on top of him as he says, "Rolo... What happened to you...? Did someone use you for sex before...?"

Rolo just nods his vigorously. "I was on call for the royal family in Britannia. Whenever someone needed a release I would come in and- Lelouch why are you looking at me like that? It wasn't very difficult. All I had to do was 'assume the position' and lay there while they did it. I agree it was never pleasant but I think it could have been worse... brother, please say something..."

Lelouch is almost shaking with rage. He can barely form words as he quietly mutters,

"How. old. were. you?"

"I did it as long as I can remember... even before I got my Geass..."

Lelouch strengthens his grips on Rolo's arms, making the boy whimper slightly.

"B-brother... what's wrong?"

"Th-those people..." Lelouch whispers desperately, "Will they never stop cursing the world with their lies, deceit and hypocrisy? To force a young boy to- to-" He stops and lets his head drop to his chest. His long black hair falling in his face.

After a moment he looks up and into Rolo's pinkish purple eyes. His own eyes are filled with an unnamable emotion as he says, "Rolo, I promise, I will never let them take you again. From now on, no one is allowed to touch you except for me. And I will try and make up for all those years you never knew what real pleasure was like..."

He then leans down and presses his lips firmly against Rolo's.

Rolo is still somewhat confused. "But Lelouch, what you did a moment ago... was that real pleasure?"

Lelouch smiles. "Did it feel good little brother?"

Rolo nods his head. Lelouch's smile widens as he says, "Then yes, that was real pleasure." He then gets a sly glint in his eye and says, "But now I will show you even more pleasure, better pleasure."

Rolo's eyes widen. "H-how?"

Lelouch traces two of his fingers along Rolo's flat chest and makes his way up to the boys mouth. He places the fingers on top of the younger boys lips then lightly says, "Suck."

Rolo's eyes widen but he opens his lips slowly and Lelouch's fingers enter. Rolo slides his tongue around his brothers fingers, wetting them pleasantly. Rolo then starts to suck hard on the small appendages.

Lelouch cant stop himself from imagining Rolo doing those same thing but to a different apendage. He feels himself get, if possible, even harder. He groans and takes out his fingers.

He then uses his arms to spread Rolo's legs making the boy look up nervously. Lelouch smiles reassuringly at him as he moves the wet fingers to Rolo's entrance. He pushes one finger in and Rolo clenches as he whimpers loudly.

Lelouch ignores the complaints and moves the finger around, loosening the boy. He then pushes the second finger in and starts to scissor them somewhat. He curls them slightly and smirks when he hears Rolo gasp. He touches that place again and the younger boy buck his hips forward and lets out a scream.

He then puts in a third finger that goes almost unnoticed by the now panting boy. Lelouch spends a moment more making sure Rolo is spread enough then takes all three fingers out.

Rolo mews with unhappiness. Lelouch smirks as he places himself near Rolo's now readied entrance.

"Big Brother!" Rolo pants desperately.

Lelouch takes that as an invitation and he slowly pushes himself in. Rolo clenches again and Lelouch stops moving. Rolo gasps out a complaint and tells Lelouch to keep moving.

_Who am I to deny this poor boy what he begs for? _Lelouch thinks as he goes in deeper.

He starts to move a little faster and Rolo cries out with happiness. Soon Lelouch finds the spot that made Rolo scream before an hits it again. Rolo arches his back and yells incoherent words of longing.

Lelouch then begins to move faster, hitting Rolo's prostate with every thrust. He soon lifts one of Rolo's legs over his shoulder and adjusts their position so he can go deeper.

Lelouch loves the feeling of heat and pressure inside his 'little brother.' He moans out his name as he moves faster and goes deeper.

Rolo starts to move his hips in time with Lelouch's. Lelouch leans down over the whimpering boy and locks their hands together. He then firmly presses his lips to Rolo's who answers by sliding his tongue into Lelouch's mouth. The kiss doesn't distract Lelouch as he keeps pumping in and out of Rolo, making him shiver from pleasure.

Rolo suddenly deepens the kiss and pushes forward until he and Lelouch are sitting upright, Lelouch still methodically moving in and out quickly. With each thrust he pushes Rolo's small body up and then gravity makes it fall back down onto Lelouch's shaft.

Rolo wraps his arms around Lelouch's neck and leans in for another kiss. Their lips don't even touch as their tongues dance outside their mouths.

Lelouch suddenly pushes Rolo down on his back again and thrusts in fiercely. Rolo cries out for his big brother as his lower regions tighten and he feels his climax coming.

Lelouch feels Rolo's muscles around him tighten and he bends over Rolo as he pants, "Together now Rolo..."

Lelouch hits Rolo's prostate as he sends his seed forward into Rolo. Rolo comes for the second time that night when Lelouch hits his special spot. They both shiver with their entire bodies as they release all of their liquids on and into each other.

Rolo and Lelouch's chests are sticky with the younger boys cum as they collapse on the bed. Lelouch pulls out of Rolo slowly, making the boy whimper and shuffle uncomfortably.

Both boys breath raggedly for minutes more before they can control their air intake and stop shivering so much.

Lelouch pulls Rolo to him then softly kisses the top of the younger boys head. Rolo wraps his arms around his big brother and snuggles into his chest.

They fall asleep, utterly exhausted.

__________________________________________________

Around midnight, Lelouch wakes up to the whimpering and shuffling of a small, warm body next to his.

He looks down and smiles when he sees Rolo. He then scowls when he sees the boys face contorted in pain and hears him making sounds that sound nothing like the ones he was making earlier that night.

Lelouch grabs Rolo's shoulders and shakes him until Rolo's eyes spring open and he gulps in the night air. He turns toward Lelouch then snuggles closer to the older boy. Lelouch stroke the back of his head and says,

"Little brother, are you ok? Were you having a bad dream? Was it about... what you told me earlier?"

Rolo just nods and moves closer, burying his head in Lelouch's chest. Lelouch holds him closer and wraps the blanket tighter around them both.

They lay like that for a few moment before Rolo says in a very monotonous voice,

"Lelouch...? You know how I was jealous of those girls before?"

"Hmmm..." Lelouch responds.

Rolo then looks up into Lelouch's deep, purple eyes and says,

"If I ever see them hitting on you again... I'll kill them..."

Lelouch looks back with wide eyes. Rolo then smiles and plants small kiss on Lelouch's lips as he murmurs,

"Good Night... big brother..."

__________________________________________________

**ok! there you have it! Now the world is a happier place because there is one more RoloXLelouch fanfiction in it!**

**Even though I didn't write this story to get reviews... they would be appreciated!**

**Review! ...please!?**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
